1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) have lately attracted considerable attention as the most practical next generation display of flat panel displays. In particular, the plasma display panel has higher luminance and a wider viewing angle than the LCD. For this reason, the plasma display panel is widely used as a thin type large-sized display such as an outdoor advertising tower, a wall TV and a theater display.
A related art plasma display panel of three-electrode area discharge type will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1a, the related art plasma display panel of three-electrode area discharge type includes an upper substrate 10 and a lower substrate 20 which face each other. In FIG. 1b, the lower substrate 20 is rotated by 90xc2x0.
The upper substrate 10 includes scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2, sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2, a dielectric layer 11, and a passivation layer 12. The scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2 are formed in parallel to the sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2. The dielectric layer 11 is deposited on the scan electrodes 16 and 16xe2x80x2 and the sustain electrodes 17 and 17xe2x80x2.
The lower substrate 20 includes address electrodes 22, a dielectric layer 21 formed on an entire surface of the substrate including the address electrodes 22, barriers 23 formed on the dielectric layer 21 between the respective address electrodes 22 to divide respective discharge cell regions, and a phosphor 24 formed on surfaces of the barriers 23 in each discharge cell and of the dielectric layer 21.
Inert gases such as He and Xe are mixed in a space between the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20 at a pressure of 300 to 700 Torr. The space forms a discharge area.
The operation of the aforementioned AC type plasma display panel of three-electrode area discharge type will now be described.
If a driving voltage is applied between each address electrode and each scan electrode, opposite discharge occurs between the address electrode and the scan electrode. Some electrons emitted from the inert gas within the discharge cell come into collision with a surface of the dielectric layer due to the opposite discharge. The collision of the electrons secondarily emits electrons from the surface of the dielectric layer. The secondarily emitted electrons come into collision with a plasma gas to diffuse the discharge. If the opposite discharge between the address electrode and the scan electrode ends, wall charges having opposite polarities occur on the surface of the passivation layer on the respective address and scan electrodes.
If the discharge voltages having opposite polarities are continuously applied to the scan electrode and the sustain electrode and at the same time the driving voltage applied to the address electrode is cut off, area discharge occurs in a discharge area on the surfaces of the dielectric layer and the dielectric layer due to potential difference between the scan electrode and the sustain electrode. The electrons in the discharge cell come into collision with the inert gas in the discharge cell due to the opposite discharge and the area discharge. As a result, the inert gas in the discharge cell is excited and ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of 147 nm occur in the discharge cell. The ultraviolet rays come into collision with the phosphors surrounding the address electrode and the barriers, so that the ultraviolet rays are emitted. Thus, the plasma display panel is operated.
The plasma display panel has several problems.
Electrostatic force occurs between the upper and lower substrates as the power source is applied to the plasma display panel to operate the plasma display panel. At this time, since the scan electrode and the sustain electrode are alternately formed inside the panel, the electrostatic force may be removed. However, since either the scan electrode or the sustain electrode exists outside the panel, charges are accumulated. If the accumulated charges become great, the upper and lower substrates vibrate when the plasma display panel is operated by the electrostatic force. For example, Just like a Speaker vibration. For this reason, noise occurs. The noise mainly occurs outside the panel, but the noise may occur inside the panel due to the electrostatic force that partially remains without being removed.
When an adhesive material is deposited on the upper and lower substrates to attach them to each other, the adhesive material is not uniformly deposited on the upper and lower substrates. Also, pressures between respective directions of a holder that fixes the upper and lower substrates to each other are not uniform. As a result, noise may occur or error discharge may be caused.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a plasma display panel that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel that prevents electrostatic force of upper and lower substrates and noise and error discharge due to non-uniformity.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the scheme particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a plasma display panel according to the present invention includes a lower substrate, a plurality of barriers formed on the lower substrate, an upper substrate, a dielectric layer formed on the upper substrate to have grooves of a predetermined depth along regions adjoining the barriers, and a plurality of ground electrodes formed between the barriers and the grooves of the dielectric layer, having both ends commonly connected to one another.
In another aspect, a plasma display panel according to the present invention includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a plurality of barriers formed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate to divide respective discharge cells, an adhesive material deposited on a predetermined region of the upper substrate or the lower substrate to attach the upper substrate to the lower substrate, and a plurality of support members having a predetermined length and a width, formed at constant intervals along a region where the adhesive material is deposited, so that the support members in pairs oppose each other based on the region deposited with the adhesive material.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.